


Crawling In The Dark

by LilyK



Category: Demon Under Glass (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Joe have a long road ahead of them if they expect to forge any sort of relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling In The Dark

Part One--  
DARKEST DESIRES

 

"I am a vampire," Simon Molinar said to himself in the rear view mirror of the Dodge mini-van in which he sat. "I am a ruthless killer. I have no loyalties other than to myself." Simon snorted and opened his mouth. He turned his head from side to side, looking at the fangs that he had lowered. Almost as if he had to reassure himself that he was, indeed, a vampire.

Simon ran a hand through his hair and leaned back, sighing. "If you are such a ruthless killer, vampire, what the fuck are you doing sitting here at 5 a.m.? Answer that, oh mighty one!" he said scornfully. "And another thing. You own a 1983 DeLorean. You have a condo in Paris. Another in London. You have an apartment at The Dakota in New York City. You have a beach house in Malibu. What the hell are you sitting in a sorry piece of crap car at this time of the morning when you could be having a grand time in any one of a dozen cities around the globe!? Answer me that, creature of the night!"

Simon looked at himself once again in the mirror and laughed derisively. "You are a damned liar, aren't you? Good God, I'm definitely crazy. I'm arguing with myself yet again. Shit." Simon banged his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed again heavily. _Lately, that's all I do. Argue with myself. This has got to stop!_ He sat up and looked towards the door of the hospital once again.

Suddenly, all thoughts were wiped from the vampire's mind when the main object of his reflection came into view. Dr. Joe McKay. Simon sat up straight and clenched his hands on the wheel. "Joe!" The word slipped out unbidden, soft and low and his eyes drank in the sight of the man who walked oblivious to the vampire's perusal, to his vehicle parked in the middle of the well-lighted parking lot.

Simon slid low in the seat instinctively, hiding himself from any chance that Joe could see him, yet all the while knowing that he was well-hidden in a far dark corner of the lot where the light overhead had been conveniently broken. Joe would never park in a dark corner. He always parked in the open, Simon had observed this action each and every evening since he had started following Joe exactly eighteen days ago.

Simon knew that Joe arrived at the Beaufort Naval Hospital at 9 p.m. six nights a week to begin his shift. He worked until 5 a.m. and had Tuesdays off. Simon also knew without a doubt that Joe had arranged his hours so that he was working during the dark of the night and that during the day he holed up in his apartment where he felt safe. In the nights that Simon followed Joe, Joe stopped only occasionally for groceries and gasoline for his truck. He did not venture into public for any other purposes that Simon had been able to ascertain so far and so far, he had not seen Joe in the company of any other person, man or woman.

Simon was relieved that Joe was being cautious, that he was aware of the danger in which he now lived and took measures to assure his safety. But the isolated life and the lack of companionship for the quiet doctor made Simon feel almost guilty for exposing him to his true nature. Joe now knew that he carried the gene for immortality and Simon was sure the very thought frightened the man.

Simon watched intently until Joe had unlocked his car, climbed in and started the engine. When he pulled away, Simon waited a few seconds for the car to make the right turn down Hanover  
Street. Then Simon followed at a discreet distance, once again talking out loud.

"Joe. Joe. Joe. Did you really think that putting three thousand miles between your old job and your new one would hide you from me? Besides, I like South Carolina. It has nice weather. It has a colorful history." Simon laughed. "If you can call a city that is four hundred years old, 'old'. Now, me, I'm old. Two thousand years. I was around long before this small speck on the planet even existed. But you know all of that."

Simon rambled on. He had been surprised at first when he had started following Joe that the one thing he desired from Joe McKay was his companionship. After he had left Joe in the crumbling remains of the Delphi Project, Simon honestly thought that he was rid of the young doctor. He figured that the momentary infatuation he had with the man was just that, an infatuation that would soon disappear.

At least that's what he told himself for six months. And for six months he argued with himself that this man held no interest for him other than the fact that they were kindred spirits. Both carried the gene of immortal life. One had accepted the gift of immortality, but the other had rejected it.

After the arguing proved fruitless, Simon decided to prove to himself that Joe held no interest for him whatsoever. He felt that once he saw the good doctor again, he would realize how mistaken he had been about his desires for Joe's companionship. But the second he saw Joe again eighteen days ago, the feelings that flooded through his body almost overwhelmed him and he felt something he hadn't felt in many centuries. He felt ill.

That first night after he had followed Joe home, he shakily drove back to the small room that he had rented in an old boarding house by the marina and crawled into his bed. First, cold chills racked his body. Then he was so very hot that he had to turn the air-conditioning up to its maximum limits. His stomach clenched and churned. His head ached and his eyes teared uncontrollably. At first, Simon thought he had a need to feed, and that evening, he ventured out and fed lightly. Once he had sated that need, the symptoms did not abate.

Simon followed Joe every night to work, and while Joe was working, he prowled the city restlessly. Each morning after he had reassured himself that Joe was home safe and sound, he returned to his room where he paced for hours and he argued with himself every minute that what he desired; what he felt, was impossible. Finally, weary and depressed, he would fall onto the lumpy bed and sleep, only to wake a short time later racked by another bout of chills or hot flashes.

Finally, Simon did the only thing any intelligent creature could do. He admitted to himself the truth. He wanted Joe McKay. Then he had many discussions while he followed Joe to and from work, to and from the grocery store, and to and from his few errands that what he wanted was to turn the man into a vampire like himself, nothing more. This bought out another round of arguments of the pros and cons of that idea. After many days, Simon once again admitted the truth to himself. He did not want Joe only to turn him. In fact, he almost didn't care if Joe ever asked to be turned. He wanted Joe McKay for himself, body and soul. In his life and in his bed. Once he admitted to himself this truth, his symptoms miraculously disappeared and he felt whole once again.

Simon had laughed himself silly that morning when the truth was recognized. He was in love. Fuck.

Joe pulled the small Toyota pickup truck up to the parking space in the front of his condo on Lowell Blvd. Simon watched as Joe gathered up his belongings, locked the driver's door and stood looking around. He turned in full circles three times; his eyes scanned the area surrounding his home. For a second, Simon thought Joe had spotted him and he sat rigidly, holding his breath. But after a few seconds, Joe shrugged his shoulders and walked to his front door, and Simon breathed again. Once Joe disappeared through the door, Simon left, hurrying to the safety of his room before the sun rose in the morning sky.

More days and nights pass. Simon followed Joe. Joe went to work and then home. The endless routine drove Simon mad. He had to fight the desire to grab Joe and whisk him away from this tireless life. _So why don't I?_ He argued with himself yet again. _Is it because Joe doesn't want you? But do you truly know this for a fact? Remember,_ he reasoned, _that last night at the hospital had been a horrible experience for him. I defended myself, and people died. Would Joe see my actions as self-defense or as the acts of the ruthless killer he feels I am? How will I know the answers unless I ask him?_

Simon yet again admitted the truth to himself. He was too frightened to ask. He was better off not knowing. One day, maybe, but not now. He felt too vulnerable with this new information about himself. He had truly believed himself above the feelings of mortal men and the new revelation that he loved Joe McKay shook him to his very soul.

On the evening of the twenty-ninth day, Simon gathered every ounce of strength he possessed and instead of following Joe to work, when the sun set, he turned the van towards the outskirts of town and headed towards I-95. He would go south. Miami. He had acquaintances there. Also, one of his old friends ran a brothel where, with enough cash, one could indulge in anything one desired without question. There he could feed and fuck in relative obscurity and drive this unnatural desire for 'that human' out of his very soul.

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Two--  
PHOENIX  


Simon Molinar paced like a caged tiger. He prowled the deserted confines of the shadows under Interstate 17 at 1:30 p.m. on the bright Wednesday afternoon, muttering constantly about the inefficiency of hired help and the irritation at not being able to do the job himself. He glanced at his watch for the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes and yelled at pigeons congregated on the rafters under the bridge that it was two minutes past deadline.

"It's fucking prophetic that this had to happen in Phoenix. The damned, fucking, worthless, cocksucking, shit-eating, mother-fuckers." Simon shouted and then he paused, exhausting his supply of swear words in English. He then switched to German, followed by Malaysian and Tagalog, and his favorite, ancient Greek. "Come on, come on," he ordered to the heavens.

Simon paced relentlessly for several more minutes before he turned and stalked into the dark recesses of the underpass. He walked past the luxurious motor home that sat quietly during his tirade, kicking the left front tire. He sighed at himself and climbed the stairs.

Simon flung open the door and stood hands on hips, scanning the interior. Everything was in order, he knew but he checked yet again. He had a good supply of groceries and clothing. He had stocked the bathroom with every medicine, first aid item and herbal remedy he could think of. He flung open the refrigerator, reassuring himself that his blood supply was still where he had put it last evening. He slammed the door and cursed again.

"Damn it, Molinar, did you expect the supplies to run away? Damn it to hell! Arrgh!" Simon pulled at his hair and glanced at his wristwatch yet again. "Seven minutes. You fuckers are seven minutes late!" he yelled at the sofa.

The sounds of a vehicle's engine reached Simon's sensitive ears. He lurched from the motor home without even touching the stairs and landed gracefully, eyes locked on the dirt path that led from the highway to his location. A tan van raced across the space and slid to a halt next to the motor home, spewing a cloud of dust.

Simon pulled open the driver's door and yanked the man out by his arm. "Where is he?" Simon yelled, clamping his hand around the man's neck.

"Calm down, asshole," the man croaked. A second man clambered out, and joined his companion and Simon.

"Our foray was successful, Mr. Jones," the second man said, spitting out the fake name derisively. "We said we were good at our jobs and would earn every penny. Now leave my partner alone!"

Simon growled and dropped his hands. The first man rubbed his throat and said angrily, "That's gonna cost you an extra ten."

"Fuck you," Simon groused and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver money clip stuffed full of bills. He held it up and said, "Show me and this is yours."

The two men looked at each other and nodded. They moved to the back of the van where the driver threw open the double doors. Simon almost killed both of them on the spot when the man tugged on the blanket covering a mound and revealed the unconscious body of Joe McKay, naked and vulnerable, lying on a dirty mattress.

Simon's hands moved with lightning speed. He dropped the money clip and clamped a hand around each man's neck. He hissed menacingly, "He'd better be alive," while he squeezed their throats.

The men thrashed helplessly and tried to pry the strong fingers from their necks. The second man struggled to breathe and croaked out, "He's alive! Now let me go."

Simon breathed in and out deeply and he dropped the squirming men. They fell to their hands and knees into the dirt, wheezing and coughing. Simon leaned over, picking up the money clip. He tossed the wad of bills carelessly from one hand to the other while the men rose to their feet, complaining about the rough treatment.

"Did you follow every detail? There were no complications?" Simon queried. "You used the canister I provided?"

"Yeah, man, everything. Just like you said. It was easy. We hooked the canister into the air-conditioning unit and inside of fifteen minutes, everybody was out. We disabled the alarm system and followed the diagram you gave us," the driver said.

His companion added, "He was right where you said he'd be. Man, it was fucking weird. I've never seen anybody hooked up to that much crap in my life, not even on television."

Simon seethed silently while the men relayed their adventure. If these two jokers hadn't come highly recommended and if he hadn't promised certain people that they would remain unharmed, he would have taken great pleasure in killing both of them immediately just because they irritated him with their arrogance. But they had performed as promised and therefore, had served a useful purpose to the vampire.

"You were careful in your handling of my merchandise?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, sure. We did everything just like you said. We're professionals. The Man told you that," the second accomplice said.

"Yes, you are professionals and you delivered as promised." Simon forced himself to calm down and finish the transaction so that he could get Joe out of here as quickly as possible. "Did you bring the files and did you destroy the laboratory?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Here." The driver reached into the back of the van and tossed a small duffel into Simon's arms. "We destroyed everything we possibly could, even a fucking soda machine."

Simon unzipped the sack and peered into it, seeing the diskettes and videotapes. He nodded and slid the handles of the sack over his arm. "Take this and go. Your services are appreciated." He tossed the money clip to the driver.

The driver caught the clip and flipped the ends of the bills. "Thanks. Call us next time you need a job done. You're fucking strange but you pay well."

Simon nodded, tamping down his revulsion at the two men. He covered Joe with the blanket, suddenly not liking the idea that they could see the doctor in his present condition, almost as if their prying eyes were an insult to his humanity. Then he scooped him up gently and stepped away from the van. The driver grinned his thanks and slammed the doors closed. The two men climbed into their van and left in another cloud of dust.

Simon moved quickly once the van disappeared. He carried Joe into the motor home and straight into the spare bedroom where he had tried to prepare for whatever condition in which Joe was brought. He laid the doctor on the bed and pulled back the blanket. Simon knew of the cruelty of man but he was still surprised that they had treated Joe so badly. From the marks on Joe's body, whoever had conducted this round of experiments had not treated him nearly as well as the Delphi doctors had treated Simon when he was first captured in California eight months ago. These experimenters were also incompetent, he noticed irritably.

Simon felt his rage build again and he allowed it to simmer below the surface while his hands gently examined Joe. First, Simon checked his breathing and respiration. When he was satisfied these were acceptable, he moved onto his temperature. When it registered 99, Simon was pleased he wasn't running a high fever, and then started his physical exam.

Joe's eyes were dilated and unresponsive. Besides the knockout gas that the retrievers had used, Simon had no way of knowing what other drugs had been pumped into his bloodstream. Later he would have time to examine the records he had them bring, but right now he was pressed for time. Stabilizing Joe was his first concern.

Simon cursed at each bruise and contusion. Joe's arms and thighs were covered with puncture marks from the many needles that had been used. Simon could only assume that he had been given various drugs or concoctions to see if any would change Joe's virus status from dormant to active. He also figured that the marks indicated that he had had blood either removed or transfused, or both. It looked as if the technician was having trouble finding usable veins and the numerous small punctures were bloody and scabs not started to form.

Simon was furious. He knew Joe was dehydrated and he wondered when the last time they had given him anything to eat. From the condition of the raw skin, he didn't have enough nutrients or fluids in his body to start his healing process. Simon hated to damage Joe's body yet again, but he had no choice if he intended to start intravenous feeding. Joe's condition was poor and Simon could almost smell his need for fluids. His urine output was nonexistent and Simon knew he would die without being rehydrated quickly. He growled deeply. He hadn't paid all that money to rescue the bastard just to have him die on him so he checked for a vein in which to start an IV. He swore even more when he had trouble locating one that hadn't been damaged by the assholes who had snatched Joe. He finally located one in Joe's left arm and slid the needle in gently. After taping it down, he turned the IV drip to fast and moved onto the rest of his inspection.

The cartroid artery in Joe's neck caught Simon's attention. When he placed his fingertips on it, he could feel the slow heartbeat. He stood with his eyes closed and felt the blood pumping under his touch. It would be so easy. Joe was not that far from the threshold. All Simon had to do was lean down and sink his fangs in the spot directly under his finger. It would be over quickly. When Joe awakened, he would be as Simon. A vampire. It would be so easy. Simon kept his eyes closed and leaned down, closer and closer. He slid his fingers away and his tongue touched the artery. He felt the pumping and he lowered his fangs. He pressed his mouth over the vein and licked the skin lightly, and then he pursed his lips and planted a soft kiss.

"No," he whispered. "Not until he asks." Simon rose and shook his head. He steadied himself and went about his work.

Joe's wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from the restraints that had been used. Marks on his forehead, under his chin, across his shoulders, stomach and each thigh indicated that he had been kept immobile as possible but somehow had still struggled futilely, making the skin irritated. Simon could see round circles of sticky residue where the bastards had placed patches that had been hooked up to their hideous machines. He was enraged when he saw that they hadn't bothered to shave the hair from the places where the patched had been attached, and he knew that the areas were inflamed when they were yanked from his skin, hair and all.

Joe's face was relatively undamaged. He had large circles under his eyes and his lips were cracked and split from where he had bitten himself and from the lack of water. His hair was a sticky mess from the electrodes that were stuck randomly to his scalp. While someone had tried to cut away the hair, it was done clumsily with random lengths and shorter patches made by dull scissors.

Simon started at Joe's feet and with warm water and antiseptic soap, he washed him thoroughly. He could smell the offensive odors of the residue of their experiments and of other people on Joe's body and his stomach clenched.

Simon spoke softly to Joe while he bathed him. "You must have been so hurt and afraid. This is unforgivable. Did they not leave you a bit of dignity? They cared nothing for your humanity. Even when I was held captive, you helped me maintain some dignity." Simon washed Joe's chest and worked his way up the sturdy body. "You remember you brought me clothes? You apologized for hurting me? I wish to repay your kindness, Doctor."

Simon rolled him over and cleaned the back of his body as thoroughly as the front. "I should tell you the truth, but truth is subjective, isn't it? No, I'm sure you would say, 'There is only black and white'. But as a doctor, you know that is not necessarily true." He finished by washing the short, curly hair and drying it with a towel. He then spread an antibiotic cream on each and every cut and bruise that covered Joe's body. "When you're better, we'll talk about the truth." Simon growled in irritation once again and continued his work.

"I'm sorry that it took me four days to get you out of there, Joseph. Truly sorry. When I was informed you had been taken, I did everything I could to get you out as quickly as possible."

When he was finished treating the many hurts, he laid the IV bag on Joe's chest and picked him up carefully. Simon carried him into the master bedroom and after lying him in the middle of the large bed, he hung the IV on the stand he had placed within reach earlier in the day.

He wanted Joe to feel safe when he awoke and he knew full well that he would feel vulnerable being naked. Simon smiled and shook his head. Humans had such strange ideas about nudity, even one such as Joe, who was a doctor. Simon acknowledged this fact and with infinite care, he slipped Joe into a clean pair of silk pajamas and covered him with a sheet. After checking his vitals once again, he went to the front of the motor home and started the engine. It was almost dusk and Simon was determined to put as much distance as possible between them. The phoenix of the Delphi Project that had risen from the ashes to torment both of them yet again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Part Three--  
NO PASSING ZONE

Dr. Joe McKay struggled valiantly to remain in the blackness that held the promise of relief from pain. He fought fiercely against his return to consciousness but the inevitable happened and he moaned when he felt himself resurface. He braced himself internally for the onslaught that he fully expected, and it took several long seconds for him to realize that the anguish in which he had floundered for what had seemed to be forever was now gone.

He released the breath he had been holding and before opening his eyes, he allowed himself to become aware of his body. While he ached from head to toe, it was not the excruciating pain from before, and he sighed gratefully. He finally relaxed slightly and opened his eyes. Joe looked around in utter surprise and his first thought was: _Where the hell am I now?_

A small lamp on the dresser illuminated the nicely decorated bedroom. He looked around dazedly at the accouterments, and then focused on himself once again. He peered down and saw he was lying in a king-size bed on clean sheets. Joe noticed the soft silk against his body and he sighed again, lying his head back and closing his eyes, letting the relief flow through him. That's when the rumbling sound finally registered and he concentrated on the noise for a few seconds, forcing his brain to operate.

 _I'm on a train?_ His eyes popped open again and he looked about. _No, not a train. No train tracks. A bus or a motorhome? Yes, that's it. But who's driving?_ The thought suddenly frightened him and his hands clenched the sheets in tight balls. Joe started to panic and his first thought was flight. He tried to sit up but every inch of his body protested vehemently. The blood pounding in his ears made Joe oblivious to the fact that the highway sounds had gradually slowed and then stopped.

Joe had managed to pull himself to the edge of the mattress and was trying to rise when his world tilted crazily and spun sickeningly. The spots danced in front of his eyes and he reached out futilely and pitched forward.

Simon moved with stealth and speed, and he caught Joe before he hit the floor. He gathered the unconscious man in his arms and rose gracefully, the weight of his burden barely registering to the vampire's strength. He laid Joe back on the bed gently, admonishing the doctor softly, "Joe, where did you think you were going?"

But Joe was once again oblivious to the world so Simon rearranged him comfortably and ran a check of his vitals. He inspected the IV needle to be sure it was functioning properly after Joe's escape attempt, then he changed the almost empty bag for another. He was pleased that Joe's face had retained a hint of color and he laughed at himself. He hadn't tended to another living being for many centuries and he was enjoying the feeling of being needed. He felt like the proverbial mother hen and he laughed again, picturing himself clucking over his companion. After double-checking to be sure that Joe seemed comfortable, Simon left to check on the fuel in the motor home and to calculate exactly where his next stop before sunrise needed to be.

\-------------------------------------------------

When Joe woke again, he was lucid. He knew immediately that he wasn't alone and when he glanced into the shadows, he was not surprised to see Simon Molinar sprawled in a large armchair watching him intently.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Dr. McKay," Simon said smoothly. "How do you feel?"

Joe licked his lips. "Terrible."

"No doubt." Simon chuckled and rose, crossing the space between the bed in long, easy strides. He stood next to it, pointing with his elegant fingers, "May I?"

Joe eyed him warily and muttered, "Sure."

Simon shook his head in amusement and sat on the edge. "You may rest easy, Dr. McKay. I have no intention of harming you. In fact, I've invested a very great deal of money to insure your longevity."

"How did you know?" Joe whispered.

"Ah, I'm a man of many surprises, Doctor, but first things first. First you will eat and then we will talk. I must insist that you regain your strength. I wouldn't want you dying on me. Bodies are so difficult to dispose of these days." Simon sighed dramatically. He looked at Joe's shocked face and laughed. "Joe, you must relax. I'm joking with you. You don't trust me, do you?"

Joe watched Simon closely. He ignored the question. "Why did you rescue me, Simon?"

"You are a hard-headed bastard, aren't you? I said you must eat and you will at least attempt to follow my suggestions and appear grateful. Is that too much to ask, Joseph?" Simon cajoled and gave him an innocent smile.

The corners of Joe's lips curved slightly. "I can't think straight and I'm feeling really awful right now. I suppose I should thank you, Simon, for coming to the rescue."

Simon grinned and rose quickly. "I suppose you should, Doctor. I'll return in a minute."

After Simon left, Joe surveyed his surroundings. The blind had been raised enough to allow light to filter into the room and Joe could see a forest of pine trees outside the window. The branches swayed in the breeze and the sky was a cloudless vivid blue. Joe closed his eyes and he could smell the fragrance of the pines. He squeezed them shut tightly and rubbed his knuckles in them roughly when he felt the tears of relief well up.

"Here you are, Joseph," Simon called cheerfully.

Joe gave his eyes a final swipe. "I didn't know you could cook."

Simon laughed deeply and set the tray on the nightstand. "There are a great many things about me that you do not know. How do you think I survived amidst mankind for all of these years without knowing how to blend in? And believe me, I have many skills of which you might find yourself in awe."

When Joe tried to sit up, he bit his lip and groaned softly. Simon slid an arm behind his shoulders and said, "Must you persist in your insistence to discount my help?"

Joe breathed in and out quickly and put his hand in the one that Simon held in front of him. "It's hard for me to accept help from you. I remember what you did to those people back in LA."

"And so you assume that you will be my next target, Joe?" Simon arranged the pillows behind Joe's back and placed the tray on his lap. "Do you wish for me to feed you?"

"No," Joe growled, "I do not wish for you to feed me." He scowled at Simon and reached for the spoon. His hand shook when he held it in his hand and he fumbled with it before he dipped it into the soup that Simon had placed on the tray. He threw down the spoon in irritation and reached for the bowl of dry cereal. "Cheerios?" Joe said with a smirk.

"Yes, I saw them advertised on the television and I liked the color of the box. They have a daily supply of ten essential vitamins and minerals deemed necessary for the human body." Simon watched Joe fumble with the cereal for a few seconds before he said, "Since you seem to be determined to refuse my assistance, I shall return when you have finished your meal."

Before Joe could even answer, Simon had slipped from the room. Joe sighed and rubbed his head. Everything hurt. He slowly ate the cereal and drank the apple juice. The soup grew cold so he ignored it and finally, exhausted, he lay back and dozed. When he opened his eyes a little while later, the tray was gone and another glass of the juice and a small pile of pills sat on the bedside table. He examined them closely. Tylenol and some kind of red and white capsules that he eyed suspiciously.

"Penicillin, Joseph," came the silky voice. "I verified from your medical records that you aren't allergic. You wouldn't want to suffer an infection, would you?"

Joe didn't answer but he tossed back the pills and swallowed them with the juice. Simon was at his side and took the glass before Joe had even seen him move.

"Do you feel well enough for me to remove the IV from your arm?"

Joe nodded and watched carefully while Simon withdrew the needle, cleaned the spot with a swab of alcohol and put on a small bandage after rubbing in a bit of the antibiotic cream. Joe thought about Simon while he watched. He had realized the capacity for power and violence the vampire possessed from their previous encounters in the Delphi laboratory in Los Angeles, but he had no idea of the silence and stealth of which Simon was capable until now. He moved like silk over silk, as if he were one with the air surrounding him. While Joe was still extremely wary of the vampire's intentions, he had to admire his ability to co-exist in a world that considered him a demon and a threat and would kill him in an instant. Or worse, use him for their own illicit intents. Just who was the monster, Joe wondered briefly.

When Joe fidgeted under the sheets, Simon asked quietly, "Do you wish to have a hot bath? It might relieve some of the pain you're are experiencing."

Joe was instantly irritated. "I'm a doctor if you recall. I think I can judge what's the best course of treatment. Now if you'll just get out of my way, I'd like to get up and find the bathroom." Joe's voice rose shakily and when Simon's hand reached under his elbow to help him up, he shoved Simon with what little strength he still possessed.

Simon immediately dropped his hands and backed up. "Of course," he said tersely and once again, before Joe could blink, he disappeared.

Joe forced himself to sit up and when his pounding heart settled, he put his head in his hands and his elbows on his thighs. He sighed and berated himself. _What was that? I know he's a vampire but he saved your life! Damn it, what does he want from me? All I want is to get out of here and hide, but where? Where can I be safe? Why is this happening to me?_

Joe fell back against the pillows and groaned aloud when his body screamed its unhappiness at the sudden movements. He bit his lip yet again and when the unhealed skin split open, he tasted blood. Joe gave up his reflections and curled up on his side into a small ball. He pulled the blanket over his head, wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face deep into the pillow. He was so exhausted that he was soon fast asleep.

When Simon came in to check on the sleeping man, he stood over the bed for a long time watching Joe. He wondered just what he had thought would happen when he set about to rescue him from his kidnappers. He scoffed at himself when he realized he had expected, at the least, Joe's gratitude. Simon had no idea that he still expected decency and courtesy from another creature when he himself had not exercised those traits in many decades. Unless, of course, they served his own purposes.

But Joe had been kind to him when he had been held prisoner by the Delphi project. Had he misread the interaction between Joe and himself? No, he felt the electricity that flowed between them and he sensed Joe's underlying interest in him. Simon smoothed the rumpled blankets and touched Joe's hair with a fingertip. _I can wait, Joseph. I have time. The one thing I have is time._

When Joe woke later in the night, he immediately knew that they were back on the highway. The motor home swayed slightly as it moved down the highway and this time, Joe felt calm when he opened his eyes. His body still ached and his head still pounded, but his condition had definitely improved. And he desperately needed to use the bathroom.

Joe sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He gauged his distance from the bed to the bathroom door and after putting both feet on the floor, he mapped out a course where he could have something to hold on to during his journey. Right now, the bathroom looked as far away as two football fields to him. He first leaned on the nightstand with one hand and he reached for the dresser with the other. When his fingers grabbed the dresser, he quickly moved his other hand to stabilize himself and stood for a second, gathering enough strength to make the final lunge for the bathroom door. Just when he thought he had achieved his goal, the motor home lurched to the side and sent Joe tumbling to the floor. He yelped in pain and hissed, "Oh, shit!" and landed with a hard thud.

Simon pulled the large vehicle off to the shoulder of the road and turned on the emergency lights. He raced back to the master bedroom where he saw Joe sprawled on the floor in a daze. He helped him to his feet and Simon held his hands around Joe's waist until he was steady.

"Joseph, are you all right?" Simon asked, "I'm very sorry. There was a creature in the highway and I had to avoid hitting it. I didn't want to damage the vehicle. Do you wish for me to help you?"

Their eyes met and for a long moment, they stared at each other, gauging, reading, reacting.

Joe looked away first and his hands clutched Simon's shirt. He licked his damaged lips before whispering, "Tthanks for... everything."

Simon smiled. "Of course. I couldn't leave you in the hands of those idiots. I only wish to help you and I'm offering you my protection."

"Why would you do that? I'm nothing to you. I'm responsible for causing you pain," Joe said bitterly.

Simon chuckled. "You have much to learn about me. I have many things to tell you and you are something to me."

"You want me to turn; to become what you are. I can't do that. I can't!" Joe's fingers dug into Simon's skin and he swayed on shaky knees.

Simon's strong arms encircled Joe's waist and he pressed a hand against the back of Joe's head until the stiffness left his body and he allowed himself to lean against Simon's chest. "I will not turn you unless you ask. I promise you that, Joe. But as for other things, I may not be as patient."

Joe leaned against the firm chest and put his head against Simon's shoulder, sighing softly. "Other things?"

"We will speak of other things later. For now, do you wish for my assistance so that you don't fall over again?"

Joe chuckled. "Yes, please."

Simon fought the urge to run his fingers through the soft curls that he could feel through his shirt. "Then come. I'll run you a hot bath. Then you need another dose of medicine and some food. After that, you will sleep."

Joe nodded. "Thank you. I can't remember the last time I had anybody take care of me. I'm used to doing everything for myself. I've been on my own for a long time."

"Then allow me to help you. I haven't taken care of another creature for more years than I can remember, and it would mean a great deal to me if you would allow it," Simon said sincerely.

"I'll allow it, Simon," Joe answered. Then he added softly, "I was really scared, Simon. It was... " His voice trailed off and he shivered.

"It was horrible," Simon finished. "And painful. I know. Remember, Joe? I was there."

Joe nodded. "Yes, I remember." He paused and then he whispered, "I'm still scared."

Simon laughed quietly and said, "Hell, so am I!"

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Four--  
DÉTENTE

Later that week on a cool, moonless night, Joe woke to darkness and silence. He lay in the large bed and listened intently. The motor home was quiet and even the sounds of the engine cooling, ticking and pinging, had long since stopped. Joe slid from the bed and padded through the interior on bare feet, searching for his traveling companion. He stretched while he walked through the living area and stopped at the kitchen sink for a drink of water. He leaned against the small counter, looking around while he drank.

When Joe peered out the main door that stood ajar, he could just make out the shape of the vampire sitting on the ground a short distance away. Simon had tossed a blanket on the ground and sat unmoving with his back to the door. Joe was immediately curious and after his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he quietly walked over to where Simon sat.

Simon was deep in meditation, legs crossed and hands on his knees with his eyes closed. When Joe approached, he didn't open them, but said, "Good evening, Joseph. Care to join me?"

Joe hid his surprise. "How did you know I was here?"

Simon chuckled softly. "You walk like an elephant. How could I not hear you would be a better question."

Joe ruffled under the comment. "You think you're better than me, don't you? Better than humans?"

At that, Simon finally opened his eyes and looked up at his companion. "My, my, bitchy tonight, aren't we?"

Joe started to protest, but stopped and considered before he answered, "Yeah, I guess I'm feeling grouchy tonight. I'm tired of sleeping."

Simon smiled. "You must be feeling better then. Come and sit beside me. I'll teach you to meditate and we'll calm that restlessness you feel."

Joe shrugged. "Sure, why not? There's nothing else to do out here in the middle of nowhere."

Simon shook his head and scooted over a bit, making a space for Joe. After Joe was settled comfortably, Simon said, "Close your eyes and listen. The night is a very busy place. There are creatures all around us. Close your eyes."

Joe felt Simon slip behind him, felt the strong hands rest lightly on his shoulders. Simon leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Feel the breeze touching your skin. Allow your ears to hear and your nose to smell. Relax and concentrate. Breathe in and out steadily."

Joe did as he was bid and after many long minutes, he began to relax. Now that conversation had ceased, the crickets' chirping seemed to grow louder and he was surprised at the strength of their song. Soon he heard other sounds. The rustling of the brush off to his right. The snap of a twig. The titter of an animal in the distance. The low bark of another on its nightly hunt.

Joe breathed in deeply. The smell of pine trees and other plants mixed together tickled Joe's nose. He breathed in and out several times, enjoying the clean air and the small measure of comfort he was beginning to feel.

"It's wonderful," Joe murmured. "It's been years since I've been away from the city. I'd forgotten how alive the woods are at night."

"Yes, very alive," Simon said softly. "Tell me what you hear."

Joe concentrated. "I hear something in the brush... like a large animal."

"What kind, Joe?"

"I can't tell."

"Yes you can. Listen to the sounds of its footsteps. They're heavy, sharp, hoofed."

"Yes, a deer."

"That's right. Now off to the far right. Listen."

Joe listened intently. "Another animal. Smaller. Its feet are quiet, not hooves. Paws. Oh, a fox. I'll bet, it's a fox."

Simon chuckled and his hands squeezed Joe's shoulders. "Probably. Or a raccoon. That's very good. The night is a wondrous place."

Joe laughed softly. "I guess I'd better get used to being awake at night if I'm going to be traveling with you."

Simon slid from his knees to his butt and crossed his legs, resting his hands around Joe's waist. When Joe's body tensed and his breathing escalated, Simon said, "Joseph, when are you going to realize that I'm not going to hurt you?"

Joe sat very still. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Simon moved with vampire stealth. His arms wound around Joe quickly and he grabbed both of his wrists tightly, pinning them to Joe's chest. Before Joe could react, Simon pulled him back against his chest, turned his head, lowered his fangs and clamped his mouth on Joe's neck. He bit hard enough to leave tiny indentations in his skin before he retracted the fangs and lightly licked the spot.

"You have no idea of the full depths of my power, nor of my ability to control those powers," Simon hissed menacingly. Inside of a heartbeat, his voice had lightened. "Now will you please cease this ridiculous trepidation?"

Simon didn't release his hold until Joe's pounding heart slowed and he finally relaxed in his arms. Joe's surrender unnerved Simon more than he cared to admit, and he suddenly wondered if he had the control of which he had just boasted. With a sigh, he gently pushed Joe away.

Joe spun to face Simon, looking intently into his eyes. "Isn't it what you want?"

Simon cocked his head and smiled. "Joseph, you are mistaken. In fact, the more I become familiar with you, the less I wish to turn you into one such as I. You're an amusing companion and I enjoy your naive outlook on life. Besides," Simon shrugged, "I like having a pet."

"What? Amusing companion? A fucking pet? Is that what I am? A pet?" Joe's voice rose and his eyes blazed.

Simon feigned surprised and reached out a hand that Joe batted away. "Joe, you must realize that pets are highly prized possessions. They are cared for, fed pampered and loved. I haven't had a pet for many centuries. Once, in Arabia, I had this magnificent stallion… "

Joe rose and stood hands on hips. "You arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

Simon looked up at Joe and said seriously, "Yes, I am, aren't I?"

Joe looked at Simon's face and saw the amusement in his eyes. He plopped back down, growling, "You bastard. You're yanking my chain again, aren't' you?"

Simon laughed loudly. "Yes, I am. You must admit, you went for it. What's the term, 'hook, line and sinker'?"

Joe scowled. "You and I had better some to some sort of understanding if this partnership is going to continue."

"Of course, Joseph. Shall we draw up rules of engagement?" Simon laughed again.

"I'm so happy I amuse you," Joe said sarcastically.

"You're angry."

Joe shrugged and smiled. "No, not really. It's just so fucking weird. I'm sitting here with a killer joking like we're old friends."

"I resent that term," Simon said huffily. "You seem to think that all I do with my life is stalk innocent beings and murder them without valid reason. Joseph, I didn't make myself as I am now. I am a creature of the world the same as any other. I've told you this before. Must I repeat myself? The lion must kill to eat. I must kill to eat. I am not willing to commit suicide just to please you. I also wish to live."

Joe shook his head, stating adamantly, "You kill needlessly. You yourself said you didn't need to kill to feed. So why do you do it? Why take human life?"

Simon stared at Joe for a long minute before he asked, "Do you wish the truth, Joe?" At Joe's nod, he said, "I have killed many human beings because frankly, I like it. I like the power it gives me. I like the way it makes me feel. I like how my body feels after feeding. I have killed just for the pleasure of it many times. This I admit. There will be no deception between us. I'll speak the truth and you may make your decision whether or not to remain with me based on these revelations."

Joe sat quietly watching Simon, who returned his gaze but remained still and silent. Joe finally asked, "If I leave, will you continue to kill?"

"Of course."

"If I stay with you, would you make a solemn promise never to kill again to survive? Could you swear that kind of an oath, Simon? Are you even capable of keeping such a vow? If there is to be this truth you speak of between us, I need to know."

A small smile crossed Simon's lips. "I would be willing to make a solemn promise not to kill to survive, Joseph, if you would make one in return. I ask that you judge me not by my past actions, but only by my future ones. Can you swear that kind of oath, Dr. McKay? It is possible for you to honor such a promise?"

Joe gave Simon a wry smile. "I can if you can. I'll stay with you and I swear to not judge you by your past actions but by your future ones in return for your vow not to kill to survive."

When Joe stuck out his hand, Simon shook it and said, "I accept your promise and I give you mine in return."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Part Five--  
CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE WORST KIND

Simon appeared suddenly at Joe's elbow. He grabbed his arm and hissed, "We're being followed."

Joe dropped the groceries he was carrying into the shopping cart and started to shake. His face paled and he swallowed hard. "Who is it?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know, but every instinct I possess is on alert. Let's go toward the door slowly. The dark haired man," Simon whispered, holding Joe's arm and steering him down the aisle. "The blond one near the apples." They slipped out the automatic door.

"What should we do?" Joe asked.

"We can't go back to the motor home. It's too dangerous. Come." Simon led the way around the side of the building and down the alleyway.

Footsteps followed and Joe's heart raced. His stomach clenched and he said softly, "Don't let them take me, Simon. I couldn't stand that again. I want you to promise you'll kill me first."

Simon dug his fingers into Joe's arm. "You are not dying, Joe. I refuse to allow it. Nor are you going to be captured. Hurry up!" Simon ordered, pulling on his arm roughly.

Together they raced down the alley, around the corner and into a vacant building. Joe leaned back against the wall while Simon listened intently at the boarded-up window.

Simon grabbed Joe's sleeve and tugged. "Hurry. They're following." Simon raced through the vacant apartments and out the rear door, Joe fast on his heels. They ran down that alley, stopped at the street corner and surveyed both ways. Once they determined that the coast was clear, they ran across the street and down another alley.

Joe slid behind a trash dumpster and hunkered down, Simon right beside him. When they peered out cautiously, running footsteps were heard and they saw a dark car cruise by slowly, flashing a spotlight. The car stopped and backed up, shining the light down the alley, even as the footsteps neared.

Simon rose and slithered along the wall, hissing at Joe, "Hurry up, damn you!" Simon clamped a hand on Joe's shirt and dragged him along until he found an open door. He slipped through, yanking Joe behind him.

Joe leaned back against the door, trying to catch his breath and not heave his dinner. "Simon," he hissed, "promise me!"

"Shut up!" Simon warned. Then he held up his hand for silence and listened. "Fuck. They're closing in. Damn it! We'll make our stand here."

Joe looked at Simon with frightened eyes. "How many are there?"

Simon listened. "Enough."

"Oh, my God. We can't fight armed men."

Simon smirked. "Maybe you can't, Doctor, but I can. You seem to forget what I am."

No sooner did the words come from Simon's mouth when the door burst open and five burley men entered and fanned out. Each carried a gun, and each looked ten feet tall to Joe.

Simon didn't give the men time to attack. He took the offensive and Joe watched incredulously as Simon dispatched three of the men before they had time to aim and fire at him. The fourth man aimed his weapon at Simon and never saw the 2x4 hit in the back of the head that Joe wielded with ferocity. The fifth man aimed and fired, bullets flying in Simon's direction. Joe launched himself at the last man, knocking him over. They fell tangled, but the man recovered quickly and pushed the doctor easily from him. Simon joined in the foray and he knocked the last man unconscious with a hard smack to the head.

Simon turned to Joe and held out his hand. "Let's go, Joe."

Joe put his hand in Simon's and once on his feet, he followed Simon closely. They circled through the neighborhood until they came up behind the supermarket parking lot where they had left the motor home earlier. After telling Joe to stay put, he stealthily circled the motor home several times as well as the surrounding area. After a few minutes, he returned to Joe's hiding place.

"Joe, all clear. We need to get out of here quickly before they are able to reveal our location to their compatriots." Simon walked toward their vehicle with Joe trotting behind him when he stopped and turned. "Joseph, did it seem to you that they were able to follow us even though they couldn't possibly see us?"

"Why, Simon? What do you think is going on? Is the motor home bugged? Are they using a satellite tracking device?"

Simon looked at Joe intently. "Come here," holding out his hand.

Joe looked dumbly at the hand and shook his head, stepping back. "No!" he whispered hoarsely.

"Joseph."

Joe crossed his arms and hugged himself tightly. He took the two steps between he and Simon and stood numbly. When Simon's fingers inspected the hairline at the back of his neck, he stood quietly, shivering in rage.

"I've located it, Joe."

"Damn it, get it out!" Joe reached back and clawed at the skin on the back of his neck, drawing blood. "Get it out now!"

"Joe!" Simon said, clamping strong hands around Joe's wrists, pulling him close. "Stop! We'll remove it immediately."

Joe nodded fiercely and when Simon released his hands, he turned and stalked back to the motor home. He flung open the door and disappeared inside. Simon followed slowly and when he entered, Joe stood with a razor blade in his hand which he held out, demanding, "Do it."

"Joe, I'll remove it immediately, but please calm down. We need tweezers, bandages and alcohol. You've recently come off the penicillin and not yet fully recovered. We need to be sure you're okay."

Joe nodded tersely and after a quick trip to the bathroom, he returned, dropping the supplies on the table. He sat down in a kitchen chair, straddling the seat and wrapping his arms around the back. He laid his head down and waited.

Simon's fingers lightly touched the warm skin and he rubbed the spot where he had located the chip that had been implanted under Joe's skin. A microchip that emitted a homing beacon. A homing device that the Delphi group had apparently placed under the skin in Joe's neck while he was their prisoner. Simon mused that when the men he had hired had destroyed the lab, the locating device must have been destroyed or damaged. Now they had had time to repair or replace the device since the assault on their compound in Phoenix two weeks ago, and the signal from the microchip had led them straight to Joe's location.

Simon soaked the razor blade in the alcohol for a few seconds and shook off the excess. He swabbed the spot on Joe's skin with a bit more. With a hand on his shoulder, he said, "Are you ready?"

"Do it, damn it. I'm not a fucking pet!" Joe hissed angrily.

Simon sighed. "You know I was ribbing when I said that the other evening. You're no one's pet, Joseph, and they had no right to do this to you." With a squeeze to Joe's shoulder, he set to work. He made a tiny incision and spread the skin gently. He located the chip and with the tweezers, pulled it out. Joe never moved and Simon had to admire his courage. He dropped the tweezers and chip on the table, wiped the skin of blood and using a butterfly bandage, closed the wound.

"There, Joe. It's finished."

Joe breathed in and out deeply, then grabbed the tweezers and looked at the chip closely. "Fucking piece of shit," he mumbled and dropped it to the floor, intending to step on it.

"No, wait," Simon said. "I have a better idea."

Joe froze. "What?"

"Bring it along."

Joe nodded and picked the offensive item from the floor. He stood holding the chip while Simon found a role of masking tape under the kitchen sink that he waved at Joe.

"Let's have some fun," Simon said, grinning.

Joe spread his hands. "What?"

Simon grinned wider and opened the door, melting into the night. Shaking his head, Joe followed. Simon crossed the deserted parking lot and when he came to the trash dumpsters, he stood for a few seconds before he disappeared into the shadows and returned with a cat in his arms.

"Simon, what the fuck are you doing?" Joe asked.

"For God's sake, Joseph, where's your sense of adventure? We're going to put the damned chip on the cat."

"Oh!" Joe smiled. "Good idea. Let them chase the cat around for a while."

"Right!" Simon grinned happily.

"You're having much too much fun tonight."

Simon laughed. "Come on. Wrap the chip up in some tape and fashion a collar. We'll attach it to the animal and release it. Then we need to get out of here, Joe, before anybody else comes along and finds our friends."

The thought spurned Joe into action. He soon had the chip and temporary collar wrapped around the animal and when Simon released the cat from his arms, it raced off into the night.

"May you live a long and happy life," Simon bid the animal as it disappeared.

Joe snorted and together they crossed back to the motor home. Joe noticed something wasn't quite right, clamped a hand on Simon's arm and pulled him to a halt. He moved in front of the vampire, pulling his jacket aside.

"Simon! You've been shot! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's nothing, Just a scratch. I'll live, I think."

"Come on, let's take care of that." Joe started to pull the protesting vampire along behind him.

Simon planted his feet. "Joe, later. Right now, we need to put some distance between us and this place. There's a likely spot two hours ahead. We'll stop there for the day."

Joe shook his head. "I don't like it, but you're probably right. I'll drive. You need to take it easy."

"Yes, doctor," Simon groused, trying to look irritated at Joe's demands, but failing miserably. It was still a new feeling to have someone take care of him and he was beginning to like the feeling. He hid his pleasure and scowled.

Joe laughed at his companion. "You might act irritated, but I'm beginning to understand some of your dastardly ways. Come on. You're lying down and I'm driving."

Parked in a deserted campground several hours later, Joe had Simon remove his jacket and shirt and he inspected the bullet wound closely. "The bullet's still in there. I need to remove it and bandage the wound."

"Surely, Joseph. If you feel you must."

Joe smiled. "Yes, I must. Besides, I haven't had a patient for a while now. It feels good to help somebody."

"Ah," Simon nodded, "I'm somebody now, am I?"

"Don't start with me," Joe said in exasperation. He probed the area with sensitive fingers and wiped away the dried blood. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course, it hurts," Simon almost whined, making Joe smile.

"Hang on. Let me get something to sew that up with."

"There's a suture kit in the master bath, under the sink."

Joe fetched the kit, cleaned the wound thoroughly after removing the bullet and put in six neat stitches. "There, all finished." Joe stood, examining Simon's face. He saw the paler than usual skin and the closed eyes. "Simon? When was the last time you fed?"

"Two days ago. Why?"

"You look paler than you normally do."

"You're worried you might be dinner, Joe?" Simon asked with a chuckle, opening his clear green eyes. "You are looking very tasty, I might add."

Joe rolled his eyes. "You're a bastard, I might add."

"Why thank you."

While Joe cleaned up the mess, Simon watched him closely. "When are you going to let me make love with you?"

"Now I know you're suffering a blood loss. It's affecting your brain tonight." Joe laughed but Simon's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm not joking."

Joe shrugged off the hand and glared at Simon. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

Simon rose and returned the gaze. "And I'm hungry." He stepped closer to Joe and watched in amusement when he saw Joe swallow quickly and his Adam's apple bob nervously. "One day you will trust me, Joe." Simon pulled on his bloody shirt and walked to the door, pulling it open. He turned and, licking his lips, he said, "I think I'll have venison this evening," He chuckled at Joe's astonished face and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared into the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Part Six--  
CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

Joe lay sprawled on the sofa late in the night, reading a tattered paperback detective novel, absorbed in the description of a particularly messy autopsy. He never heard Simon enter the motor home or cross to the sofa. He started when Simon whispered his name, dropping the book onto the floor. When their eyes met, Joe licked his lips and stared into the clear green depths of the vampire's eyes.

Simon knelt beside the sofa and placed a hand on Joe's chest. When Joe remained silent, Simon allowed his hand to caress the chest through the thin material of Joe's t-shirt. Joe sighed softly, enjoying the simple gratification of being touched. Simon's hand slid under his shirt and rubbed his nipples to hardness. His body arched into the gentle caress.

Joe's breathing escalated and he moaned softly. With his eyes closed, he let the feelings waft through him. He was very lonely and it felt so good to have someone touching him. He let his mind wander while he allowed Simon's hands to roam over his body. They were gentle and demanding at the same time, and he sighed with pleasure. When Simon's fingers slid under the waistband of his sweats, Joe suddenly pushed Simon away.

"No!" Joe scrambled to his feet and stood, panting.

Simon rose. "How much longer are you going to deny us? Let me show you what wonderful things I can make you feel."

Joe backed up a few steps and pointed his finger at Simon. "Are you even capable of feelings, Simon," he asked harshly, still struggling to regain control.

Simon laughed loudly. "You're a stupid man, Dr. McKay." Simon swiftly closed the distance between them. Before Joe could react, Simon had his arms around Joe's shoulders, crushing him against the vampire's chest. Simon's breath brushed against his neck and he shivered.

"Stop. Please," Joe begged.

Simon softly kissed the side of Joe's neck and released him. "I am capable of a great many feelings, Doctor, and one of them is definitely directed at you." Simon laughed deeply. "Come now, Joseph. Don't play the innocent with me. You know what I want, you want it also, although why you're fighting it is beyond me. However, I'm a very patient man. I can wait."

Joe crossed his arms across his chest to hide his shaking hands. "Have you had many lovers, Simon?"

Simon laughed. "Of course. I've been alive for two millennia. I've had many lovers, both male and female. You will find that I am very thorough, Joe. I will bring you great pleasure." Simon walked to the window and stood for a few seconds before he turned back to Joe. "What about you, Joe? Have you ever had a lover before?"

"It's none of your damned business. Besides, do you think that that's all there is to sex, Simon? Being thorough? Do you have a clue what it is to love someone?"

Simon laughed. "I am a heartless creature. I wish to fuck you, not love you."

Simon silently cursed himself. He had promised not to lie, but the falsehood slipped out unbidden. But how does one such as himself admit his deepest passions to one such as Joe and expect the good doctor to believe such revelations? How could he explain that for some inexplicable reason, a human had somehow reached into the depths of his vampire heart and brought forth feelings of desire, long and love that he didn't even know existed. Even Simon had to admit his feelings had no explanation. He did not love. He had not loved in two thousand years. He had lusted. He had possessed, that much was true, but he had never loved. How did he explain the feelings that now bubbled beneath the surface and threatened to erupt at a moment's notice? Even to himself, he had no explanation, and so he remained silent.

Simon followed Joe when he turned and stalked away, grabbing Joe's arm, hoping to sooth the doctor's anger and not quite sure how to do so.

"Leave me alone." Joe pushed Simon away. "If you want a fuck, go and find a whore."

Simon stood very still and said softly, "I do not wish any one else, Joe. I wish to be with you. I think you will be pleased at what you discover about me and about yourself. Do you have the courage to try?" He held out his hand and waited.

Simon tried to put everything he felt but was unable to say into his eyes, and was pleased to hear Joe's respiration quicken. He knew Joe needed to be touched, needed to be loved, needed to forget that he carried the gene that could curse him to the same existence that Simon lived. Simon found himself holding his breath, silently willing Joe to reach out to him.

Simon clamped his strong fingers gently around Joe's trembling hand when the doctor hesitantly reached for him. He moved a step closer and Simon met Joe's step with one of his own. Their eyes locked and Simon said, "Do you wish for me to make love with you slowly and gently, or do you wish for me to fuck you senseless right here on the floor?"

"Yes," Joe whispered.

Simon laughed with delight.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Seven--  
CYCLE

 

Joe stepped into the hot shower and smiled as he lathered up, remembering the night before. He contentedly started humming a tuneless ditty. Even though Simon had done nothing more than kiss him, he felt safer and more relaxed than he had in weeks.

While Joe had allowed Simon to set the pace the night before, he had followed willingly. After he had been stripped to his boxers, he allowed Simon to tug him into the large bed. But instead of being ravished by his new lover, Simon was gentle and considerate and Joe was surprised by Simon's sensitivity. Simon had simply held him close, caressing and kissing him for a long while, and he had felt so good that he hadn't questioned Simon's actions. Joe had relaxed totally for the first time since Simon had rescued him and while he didn't remember falling asleep, he certainly remembered the warmth and tenderness he felt from Simon.

Joe flipped the shower off and slid the stall door open. He reached for his towel but the skin on the back of his neck prickled and he was instantly wary. The bathroom door was open and when he peered into the darkened bedroom he saw a large man dressed in black with a white cross on his chest, pointing a small pistol at him. He backed up two steps but the rear wall of the shower stall stopped his retreat. He stood frozen with his hands pressed against the wall and watched mutely when the man raised the pistol and fired.

Joe felt the sting and looked down at his thigh, expecting to see blood spurting. Instead he stared stupidly at the small dart imbedded in his leg. He could clearly see the red and green plastic strips hanging from the end of the dart and felt the tranquilizer automatically dispensed into his body. He reached down and pulled it from his leg, raising the dart to his face and staring at the hated object. Joe's fingers opened and it fell to the fiberglass floor with a small 'thunk'.

Joe blinked rapidly while his world whirled and tilted. His stomach lurched and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He slid down the wall with a sick squeak. Then heard it, the worst thing he could imagine--the sound of the voice he hated most in the universe. Dr. Samuel Bassett stepped into his line of vision and said pleasantly, "It seems that once again you and I will work together, Dr. McKay."

"Simon." Joe managed to let out a sorrowful moan before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

\-------------------------------------------------

Joe woke slowly. His head pounded and he was hot and sweaty. His mouth was dry and his eyes refused to open. He moaned and when a pair of hands touched his arms, he immediately flailed out as hard as he could. As surprised as he was not to be restrained, he didn't take the time to stop and consider this revelation. Instead, he used his fists and pounded at any thing within reach. He felt hands try to hold his ankles so he kicked furiously. When his fist connected with a nose, the recipient screamed in pain and backed off. Joe's eyes opened and he saw nothing but blackness. He skittered back on hands and feet, falling from the side of the bed onto the floor with a hard thud. He took barely a second to recover before he scooted back into the corner, intently listening for any sound that might tell him where his attackers were.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The two men in the room looked at each other and the taller one quickly left, returning in seconds with Simon Molinar in tow.

Simon moved quickly toward Joe. He shoved the bed out of his way and it crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He moved in front of Joe and fell to his knees. Simon didn't touch him but spoke forcefully.

"Joseph, listen to me. It's Simon. Look at me."

Joe's alert blank stare never wavered, although when Simon moved forward his whole body tensed as if preparing to strike.

"Listen to me. You're safe. Look at me. I wouldn't lie to you."

Joe shook violently and he panted feverishly. "No," he whispered between frantic breaths. "They're still here; I feel them."

Simon looked over his shoulder and inclined his head toward the door. "Get out. I told you I had to be here when he woke up."

The two men shrugged indifferently and left.

"They're gone," Simon whispered when the agents were finally out of the room. He moved closer to his companion and slipped an arm around Joe's shoulders. "Joseph. Look at me."

Joe inhaled shakily and breathed out, moaning softly. He allowed Simon to pull him into his arms and after several minutes, he finally relaxed enough to breathe more normally. "Simon?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yes, Joe. I'm here."

"I can't see. I can't see!"

Simon put a hand on either side of Joe's face and stared into his eyes. "No one did anything to you. The others came before anything could happen. I need you to calm down. Do you understand me?" Tremors racked Joe's body and Simon pulled him close once again, petting and talking softly.

Joe was very quiet for a long while, but Simon refused to push his recovery. He understood that the doctor couldn’t bear to witness his torture a second time. He knew the agents outside would be getting impatient, but he didn’t care. Right now, his only concern was the man in his arms. Joe finally raised his head, blinked at him and rubbed his eyes.

"Can you see me now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm not… I was sure they'd caught me again." Joe sighed and slumped against Simon's chest.

"They did catch us, both of us. It was that fucking bastard, Bassett,” Simon explained, while gently rubbing the doctor's arms, despite the rage coursing through his veins.

"Yes, I saw him before… Is he dead?"

"No, in the confusion, he managed to escape. The men I sent out of the room are special agents. They were sent to watch over you and keep you out of Bassett's hands. They were almost too late. As much as Delphi wants to study vampires and turn you, their little corner of the fucking government does not want the secrets of immortality revealed and they especially don't want Bassett to have the means to discover those secrets. Of course, I'm sure there are powers who want the means to synthesize the gene for themselves."

"We aren't safe?"

"No, but for now, we are alive."

“Can we trust the men outside?”

“No.”

Joe nodded and laid his head against Simon’s shoulder. "Promise me."

Simon closed his eyes, knowing what the doctor was asking. "Damn it. I can't."

"Please,. I can’t go through it again. My blindness proves that. I’d rather be dead than live in hell with no hope of escape."

Simon was still for many minutes before he finally said, "I promise that if it is within my power and you are captured, I will make sure you are not experimented on again."

"Simon."

This time it was Simon who sighed. "All right, damn you. All right. I promise that if I am able, I will kill you before they take you. There, are you happy?"

"Not hardly," came the whispered response. "We always seem to be making vows."

Simon laughed softly. "Yes, it does seem that way. I have the need to make another."

"Oh?" Joe said, raising his head and staring into the green depths of Simon's eyes.

"I promise that I will protect you with my life, if I must and with the lives of others, if I must,"  
Simon said seriously.

Joe nodded. "I vow the same, Simon. I will protect you with my life and with the lives of others, if I have no other choices." Joe sank back against his companion. "I'm so tired," he whispered before drifting off to sleep in Simon's arms.

Simon swallowed hard as he stood with the sleeping man in his arms, touched by the fact that the doctor had vowed to turn his back on the Hippocratic oath in order to keep him safe. Joe McKay was a fascinating and complex man and he looked forward to the centuries it would take to figure him out.

\-------------------------------------------------

Part Eight--  
ONE STEP FORWARD

Simon and Joe had settled into their new identifies and lives in the cold, dreary world of Northern England. The small village welcomed the new doctor and his reclusive novelist companion. They ignored the fact that the two men lived together because they were eager to have their own physician for the first time in ten years.

Joe treated his patients with his usual compassion and care, but he was depressed. Since he and Simon had been sequestered in their new house, Simon had spent as little time as possible with him. Joe was puzzled at first by Simon's seeming reluctance to be in his company, then he became angry and irritated. Now he was just sad.

Simon slept very little and when he did, it was always during the day when Joe was working. When Joe ended his day, Simon was gone. In the past three months, Joe figured he had seen him less than a dozen times. He had tried to plant himself in Simon's path several times and confront him about his behavior, but Simon easily eluded him.

One snowy day, Joe closed the office early and walked through the quiet, cool house. He went to the spare bedroom, determined to corner Simon and have it out with him about their relationship, or lack thereof. He laughed derisively. _It's pretty pathetic, McKay. Not even the vampire wants to spend time with you._ He sighed deeply. Joe was lonely and depressed. The only person from whom he could seek comfort avoided him at all costs. He wondered if his life was really worth living and why he continued. Joe knew he had nothing to offer Simon but himself. Perhaps it just wasn't enough.

Joe stood in the hallway, deep in contemplation when Simon's soft voice broke his reverie.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

Joe raised his eyes and when they met Simon's gaze, he shook his head. "No, I'm not okay."

"Ah," Simon said noncommittally.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Joseph. Why do you ask?"

"I thought… Why haven't you… " Joe stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck you," he hissed and stomped away.

Simon was at his side instantly. "You may if you like."

"What?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "I may if I like? What? You're not making a bit of sense?"

Simon laughed quietly. "You may fuck me if you like."

"Go to hell."

"Will you ever decide?"

Joe sighed and rubbed his temples. "I can't play games any more. My head hurts and I'm tired."

"Then you must rest." Simon turned to leave but Joe's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Why don't you want me any more?" Joe asked in a hesitant whispered.

"Wherever did you get that idea?"

"You've been avoiding me for months. You're never around. You go off for days and I don't know where you are. What else am I supposed to think?”

"It has nothing to do with you. It's me. Honestly."

Joe shrugged. "Sure. Okay. Forget I said anything."

Now it was Simon who clamped a hand on Joe's arm. "Do you wish to have sex with me?"

Joe stood with his chin tipped up defiantly and with a steady gaze, he said, "Yes. Do you wish it?

Simon hesitated. When Joe had acquiesced to him those many months ago and agreed to become lovers, Simon expected to feel the usual response when a human submitted to his desires. He expected to feel powerful and masterful. He would dominate as he usually did and his concern for his partner's feelings went merely to the point where he controlled the relationship and kept his partner under his thumb, a willing victim to his desires. He could give pleasure but remain detached, taking whatever enjoyment he desired but never losing that essential authority.

So why did he want more with the doctor? Why did he feel the desire to hold and caress Joe? Why did he want his name whispered passionately from that full, inviting mouth? Why did he wish to please someone so obviously inferior to him? Why the fuck was he still in love with this creature?

Simon fiercely tamped down the unwanted feelings of compassion and love and forced himself to relax. His voice was smooth and cool when he said, "Since this is your first encounter with a man, Joe, I think we will embark on our adventure in the most comfortable place. The bed. If that is okay with you, that is?" Simon slid an arm around Joe's waist and guided him through the living area into the master bedroom. "The floor will have to wait for another time." Simon laughed softly, remembering his previous offer to take Joe on the floor of the motor home.

Joe nodded and allowed himself to be led. "How do you know that it's my first time? I'll have you know… "

"Joseph," Simon interrupted. "I thought we were going to attempt to be truthful with each other."

Joe gave Simon a nervous smile. "You're right, of course, on both counts."

Simon smiled. "Allow me to take the lead this time, then, Joe. After you feel more comfortable, you may do as you wish." Simon slid Joe's t-shirt over his head then stood with his hands on his waist. "Does that work for you?"

"Yes," Joe whispered. He trembled when Simon's hands moved from his waist, up his sides and onto his shoulders.

Simon leaned in slowly and lightly touched his lips to Joe's. The taste of Joe's mouth against his quickened his blood and he felt his body respond. Joe's hands tentatively slid around Simon's neck and at Joe's small sounds of pleasure, he deepened the kiss until Joe was pressed against him and his arms had tightened.

Simon broke the embrace and looked into Joe's dusky blue eyes. "You taste very nice."

At Joe's mute nod and small smile, Simon laughed lightly and maneuvered him onto the bed. Joe lay on his back and Simon stretched out full length along the side of the doctor’s body. With gentle caresses, Simon ran his hand over Joe's chest and when his fingers rubbed the nipple, Joe sighed with pleasure. Simon smiled and covered Joe's mouth with his. This time, he boldly licked the lips under his and when Joe's mouth opened cautiously, Simon ran the tip of his tongue over Joe’s lips and touched it to the roof of his mouth.

The tiny whimpers bubbled from deep in Joe's throat and his fingers clutched Simon's arm. He allowed his tongue to touch Simon's quickly before he pulled it back. Simon growled with pleasure and slid his arm behind Joe's neck, crushing their mouths together fiercely. His tongue plundered the warm depths of Joe's mouth amorously and fully, and he didn't stop his conquering of it until Joe was breathing harshly through his nose.

Simon pulled back and stared deeply into the blue eyes. "Was that acceptable?" he asked huskily, licking his lips to savor the residual flavor of his lover's mouth.

Joe's wide-eyed nod pleased Simon and he smiled gently, never taking his eyes from Joe's face. While he held Joe’s gaze with his own, Simon's hand slid under the waistband of Joe's sweats and wrapped it around the full penis. Joe's mouth fell open and a small "oh" slipped out when Simon's fingers explored the length of his hardness and lovingly cupped the heavy balls in his hand. Simon watched intently, gauging Joe's reactions to his touch. When Joe closed his eyes and pushed his pelvis up, Simon smiled and moved his hand slowly up and down its length.

Joe's lower lip trembled and he bit down on it fiercely. "Simon," he whispered and shuddered at the firm touch. "Please… "

"What do wish, Joseph? Tell me." The hand never ceased its movements and soon Joe was thrusting his hips into the tight fist.

"I'm… going to... Oh, Jesus." Joe's fingers on Simon's forearm tightened painfully.

Simon laughed. "That's the general idea, Joe, if I remember correctly." He abruptly stopped his fisting of Joe's erection and watched his face. The beads of sweat had accumulated on Joe’s upper lip and Simon leaned down and licked them, making 'mmmm' sounds in appreciation of the flavor. Joe's eyes flew open and Simon met his gaze.

"I must tell you something," Simon said quietly.

"Now?" Joe almost whined. "Oh, God, now? Please… Don't stop!"

Simon sighed dramatically. "If you insist."

"I insist, damn it!" Joe ordered.

Simon laughed heartily and at Joe's scowl, he dove on the full lips and clasped the leading erection firmly. This time he didn't stop until Joe was moaning deeply into Simon's mouth and he was pulsing hot strings of semen over Simon's hand.

When Simon pulled back, releasing the redden lips, he whispered, "That was wonderful, Joe." He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the drops of liquid from his skin. "You taste sweet."

Joe struggled to regain his composure but when he watched Simon lick the semen from his hand, he shuddered and in spite of his orgasm, he felt his body stir. "I've never had anyone do that before. It's such a turn on," he said hoarsely.

"There is no part of you that I do not wish to taste. You will find I'm an adventurous lover."

Joe blushed red to his roots and he grinned. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. You will enjoy it, believe me."

Joe ran a hand over Simon's shirt. "You haven't even undressed."

Simon shrugged. He knew the words that Joe wanted to hear. "It was your pleasure that concerned me. Mine, for now, is unimportant."

Joe laughed. "Now why do I find that hard to believe?" Joe's hand skimmed down Simon's shirt and to his crotch. He palmed the bulge there and rubbed until the heat made Simon groan. "May I?" Joe asked, tugging on the zipper pull.

"Yes."

Joe unzipped the pants and after a bit of fumbling, he managed to release Simon's dick from its confines. He smiled and ran a finger across the head, tickling the small slit with a fingertip.

"Joe!" Simon whispered huskily.

Joe looked up from his contemplation of Simon's dick. "Yes?"

"That feels… very nice."

"What do you like, Simon?" Joe's fingers tickled up and down the shaft and around the head, spreading the fluids on the hot skin. "Do you like this?"

"You have the hands of a doctor, Doctor," Simon said with a laugh. He unbuttoned his shirt and after revealing the firm chest, he ordered, "Lick me."

Joe chuckled and leaned over, letting his tongue tickle the waiting nipple. He licked and sucked, experimenting with his technique and gauging Simon's reactions. When he used his teeth and bit on the hard nub, Simon cried "Ahhh," and arched his back, begging for more. Joe pushed Simon to his back and dove on the waiting nipples, sucking and nibbling, first one then the other until Simon was thrashing and moaning. "Like that, don't you?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Simon blurted out quickly before he put his hands on the back of Joe's head and pressed his face back to his body. He wondered briefly why he felt such gratification at the hands of this man, but those thoughts were lost when Joe's mouth and hands explored Simon's body.

Joe chuckled and returned his attentions to the hard nubs. His hand roamed Simon's body and he grasped the weeping dick firmly. Simon thrust into the tunnel of Joe's hand and when he cried, "Joe!" in a raspy voice, Joe bit down on the right nipple. Simon let out a straggled cry and tumbled over the edge. Even after Simon had collapsed into a boneless lump, his dick still pulsed more semen and he moaned helplessly.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," he murmured.

Joe snuggled into the crook of Simon's arm, sighing contentedly. When Simon wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders, Joe slipped his around Simon's waist. "What did you want to tell me?"

Simon pried open his eyes and raised his head, looking down at Joe. He couldn't see his face. only the top of his curly brown head. Simon raked his fingers through the hair and said, "Look at me."

Joe raised his head and their eyes met. "Yes?"

“I love you.”

Joe shook his head like he hadn’t heard correctly and sat up beside him. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“But you said…”

Simon sat up himself and faced the doctor. “I know. I lied.”

“You lied?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Simon laughed harshly. "You ask me why? I'm two thousand fucking years old and you have me falling apart like some idiotic teenager lusting after a rock singer. I can't eat. I can't sleep. All I want to do is protect you. I want to be with you. I want you to want me. It is so utterly fucking ridiculous I can't even possibly explain it to you. I do not fall in love," Simon said pronouncing each word distinctly.

Joe was quiet, his hands in his lap. Simon shook his head again and placed it in his own hands. "I'm a bloody mess."

Joe couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. His life was in turmoil. He was on the run from people who wanted to cut him into tiny pieces and examine them to find the clues to immortality. He had no family or friends. He had no money and no life. But he had a vampire, a cold-blooded killer, in love with him. Just his fucking luck.

Joe sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, but what you see is what you get."

Simon raised his face. "No, that is not it at all," he said softly. "It’s me who’s not good enough for you."

Joe watched Simon intently and examined his feelings. He acknowledged to himself that he felt safe with Simon. He believed Simon would honor his promises to the best of his abilities. Joe didn't discount Simon's nature as a vampire, and had to believe that Simon still retained a measure of his humanity even after these many centuries. He had to believe. There was nothing else left to him. Joe laid a warm hand on Simon's shoulder and when Simon raised his troubled eyes to Joe's, he whispered, "Make love with me. Now. Please."

Simon nodded and said seriously, "I'd like that."

Simon pounced on his lover and with fingers, teeth, tongue and dick. He showed Joe what it was to have his first male lover. He was not content until he had explored, tasted and touched every inch of Joe's body. Only after Joe had come hard yet again that morning and only when he screamed Simon's name endlessly in pure pleasure was Simon satisfied. Joe was a sweating, panting pile of mindless atoms. Simon laughed with amusement and after washing himself and his lover of the worst of the mess they had made; he crawled into bed and wrapped himself around Joe, cementing their bodies together. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Joe hadn’t given him the words back that he so desperately needed to hear. But he was content. While the good doctor may not be able to verbalize his feelings, Simon knew his dreams. He could wait until his lover finally spoke the words of his heart.

The lovers fell into a deep sleep and it was more than twelve hours later when they woke to share their pleasure once again. Neither ate for twenty-four hours.

Joe finally pulled himself from the bed on a cold, overcast Monday morning and after a quick shower and a cold breakfast, he went to his office in the front of the house and took care of the newly acquired patients who had gathered waiting for his assistance. He felt better than he had in a long time and that day, he refused to think about the chaos of his life and concentrated on the good things, for now.

END

\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
